


Comfort Food

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Rowena, F/F, Food Issues, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Potions, Rowena Is a Sweetheart, Spooning, Stomach Ache, Sweet Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena takes care of reader, who has food poisoning.





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friends rowdyhooligan and evilwriter37 for helping me come up with descriptions for stomach pain, and OswinTheStrange for brainstorming with me when I first started writing this drabble. You guys rock!

You hated getting ill, but having Rowena around had made it more bearable. The witch, despite her cold and distant exterior, had proven herself to be quite a mother hen. It hadn't been news to you; having been in a relationship with her for almost two years, you'd gotten to know her loving side. But not even that could compare to the way she was whenever you found yourself struck with an illness.

You never should have bought that hot dog off a street vendor. Rowena had warned you not to, a fact she hadn't forgotten to bring up at least once every hour or so.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me so," you groaned. "But that hot dog was so yummy."

Rowena rolled her eyes. "Was it worth it?"

"Well, no, but you know what I mean."

"All I know is that one day that filth you eat will cost you your life."

"At least I'll die happy."

"Och, you're impossible." She sighed.

You laughed, then your face twisted into a grimace as sharp pain shot through your abdomen. Your stomach twisted into knots, heat coiling and twisting like a hurricane of pure fire burning everything in its path. Letting out a moan, you pressed your hands to your stomach. You turned on your side and brought your knees up to your chest. Like a child, you trembled and writhed as pain tore at your insides, its sharp claws ripping you apart bit by bit, piece by piece, one tormenting chunk after another.

A hand pressed to your shoulder, gentle, warm, a contrast to the cold that had washed over your body. You stopped shaking almost instantly. Rowena slid her palm up and down your forearm. Her touch was magic. She had cast no spell: merely feeling her on you, skin on skin, eased your nerves and willed your body to still. 

"It's alright, darling," Rowena cooed. Her tone caressed you just as her touch had, tenderly, lovingly.

Motherly.

"It hurts," you whimpered.

"I know," she said softly. "I know, darling."

You grabbed hold of her hand and pulled it down, fingers twisting around it. The tips of your fingers pressed into her skin, nails burying themselves in like tiny shovels sinking into the soft ground. There had been no blood, but you were sure it was going to leave crescent-shaped bruises.

"Do you think you can sit up? I made you a wee potion. It will help," Rowena said

The last thing you wanted was to move from the semi-comfortable position you'd curled into. But you trusted Rowena. If she said the potion would help, that's exactly what it would do.

You let her ease you upright, lips tightened shut to hold back the whimpers that threatened to tear from your throat. You hated this, hated being weak and helpless. It made you feel like a child. As much as you loved Rowena doting over you like a concerned mother hen, you dreamed of the moment when this hell would disappear and you would be yourself again. It had only been a few hours; it felt longer, as if the pain had been tormenting you for the entirety of this week instead of the last five hours.

Rowena held the potion up to your lips. Your hands shot up on instinct, clasping over hers to grab a hold of the cup. The liquid was warm, almost hot. It tasted equal parts bitter and sweet, as if someone had mixed freshly squeezed out lemon juice and honey. Your face wrinkled at the taste. Had you not been in pain, you would have spit it out and glared at Rowena, as if to ask, "How could you give me something so awful?" But you were in need and Rowena was only trying to help. She would have never given you something harmful.

Slowly, sip by sip, you finished the potion. Rowena set the empty cup aside and handed you a glass of water. Heart warming up, you thanked her and gulped half of it down in one go.

Rowena helped you lay back down. You curled into a fetal position again, hands rubbing your aching stomach. The twisted knots untangled and the violent fire died down; what had only moments ago burned like lava suddenly cooled down, as if dosed with water. The pain had all but vanished. Your stomach felt heavy, like a stone had settled inside of it. If you were to get in the water, would you sink? No, you thought, holding back a chuckle. That wasn't likely. But it sure felt that way.

"Better?" Rowena asked.

"Much better." A stone weighing you down was sure as hell better than a raging hurricane of fire. "Thank you."

"Anything for my wee lass," she said with a smile.

You also smiled.

"Need anything else?"

You gave it a thought. You weren't thirsty or hungry. You were in no mood for snacks. Surfing the internet would be too much of a strain. Only one thing remained. "Hold me, please?"

"Of course, dear!" Rowena all but beamed.

She laid down and spooned you from behind. She put an arm around your stomach, hand clasping over yours. Having her this close made you feel much better. No pain could withstand the power that was Rowena MacLeod.

"Give it an hour or two and you will be fine," she said.

"Will you stay with me?" you asked.

"Of course. Whatever you need."

"Thank you, Rowena."

"There's no need to thank me, darling," she said. "You know I would do anything for you." She paused, then added, "Within reason."

"Me, too, "you said with a chuckle.

Held by the person you loved, you fell into deep, blissful sleep, pain all but forgotten. When you woke up a couple hours later, it was gone completely. Just as Rowena had said.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by my wonderful friend OswinTheStrange.


End file.
